Maximum RideStar Wars: Order of the Jedi
by Chaplain Lemartes
Summary: When Jedi Padawan Zero Higaru crash-lands his Starfighter on the planet Earth, he gets shot by Erasers, and the flock discover him lying wounded on their doorstep. How will they react when he tells them his identity? SET DURING ANGEL EXPERIMENT CHP 10 UP!
1. Stranger

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR STAR WARS. PLEASE CAN YOU REVIEW, BECAUSE THAT BUTTON WON'T BITE UNLESS IT'S AVOIDED. SO, DOWN TO THE STORY. IT IS SET DURING MAXIMUM RIDE: THE ANGEL EXPERIMENT, AND IS A STORY TOLD FROM THE POINT OF VEIWS OF A JEDI PADAWAN, CALLED ZERO HIGARU, AND OF COURSE, MAX. ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPPIE. ** Maximum Ride: Order of the Jedi

Chapter 01: Stranger

(??? POV)

My Star Fighter Immediately fell out of hyperspace, and I quickly saw where I had crash-landed. A Mountain Range stretching into the distance, with trees down one side. I was intending to make it to the planet Tatooine, on a mission, but I had programmed my coordinates wrong. Or so it seemed. I quickly got out of my spaceship, and pulled out my com-link. I tried to get through to the Jedi Temple, but failed. There was no connection. _Well,_ I thought, grimacing as I left the trees, coming out upon a tarmac road. _This Planet is strange. One thing's certain though. It's not Tatooine. _

Oh, and my name? Zero Higaru, born on the Planet Corusant. Jedi Padawan. I'm fourteen, yeah, and just going to Tatooine under my master, Raven Thorn's orders. Suddenly, I looked around and saw a creature with hairs all over its body, surrounded by three others. _What the hell?_

"This boy's got strange clothing," sneered one. So, they speak Corusanti? (That's the language of my people.) "And I think he'll make a nice tasty snack. Fire, boys!"

One quickly reached for a gun-type object, and shot several rounds of yellow things out of the end. This Planet hadn't evolved to Lasers, yet, I see. I tried to activate my Lightsaber, and deflect the yellow thing, but I was too slow. The bullet hit me in the arm, and I screamed in pain.

"Let's kill him!" the leader said, pouncing towards me. With my non-wounded arm, I quickly held my hand out, and felt the force flowing through me. The beasts paused in surprise, before getting thrown back, and dropping to the floor, dead. But my wound was starting to bleed. I needed help, or I would die. I managed to limp down the road, before turning right, and then I fell to the floor outside an E-shaped building. I was on the doorstep, lying wounded. _I… need… help. _Was my last thought before I blacked out.

(Max's POV)

We were sitting at our table, having breakfast. Iggy was cooking. Did it bother me that a blind boy four months younger than I am could cook better than I? No, not particularly. Angel entered the room when Iggy had made scrambled eggs, and Nudge and Gazzy closely followed her. Fang was already at the table.

"Mornin', Max," Gazzy slumped down into the seat next to Fang, and helped himself to some eggs.

"Morning, Gaz," I yawned, eating my own breakfast.

A few minutes later, Angel pushed her empty plate back and said, "Who wants to come and pick Strawberries?"

"I do," Nudge replied, getting up from the table. "We can, all go, can't we? Pleeaase, Max?"

"Why not?" I got out of my own chair, just as Gazzy did what he was most known for. "Urgh, jeez, Gazzy!" I groaned.

"Gas… Mask!" Iggy breathed, faking vomiting. "I'm finished."

"Let's go," Nudge was already at the door. She opened it, and then screamed.

"What is it?" I asked, dashing into the hallway and saw what had made her so shocked. A boy, round about my age, was lying wounded on the floor. Blood had run down his arm, which was covered in a strange brown suit, held together by a belt with weird things on it. His short brown hair was held up in a ponytail, and he was unconscious.

"Wha'?" Gazzy gasped, shocked. "Is he okay?"

"He needs help," Nudge commented. "Quick, get him in!"

"So that, kind of screws our chances of going to pick strawberries, doesn't it?" asked Fang, as we carried the boy inside.


	2. Lost Padawan

Here's Chapter 2. I do not own Star Wars or Maximum Ride. Thanks for all the positive reviews!

Maximum Ride: Order of the Jedi

Chapter 02: Lost Padawan.

(The Jedi Temple)

"I fear the situation on Naboo has become critical. The separatists have blockaded the planet," Mace Windu grimaced, looking at Yoda, perched on his transport.

"No sign of Padawan Higaru, there has not been," Yoda shook his head sadly. "Lost contact, I think."

"Any news of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon?" asked Mace, looking Yoda in the eye.

"Landed on Naboo, they have."

"Master Yoda," a man quickly ran up to Yoda, and bowed.

"Raven? We have bad news. Your Padawan has lost contact."

"Dammit. Any Idea where he is?" asked Raven.

"No, Raven. We have not," replied Mace, doubtfully.

(Earth, Max's POV)

"Get him on the sofa!" I ordered, as Gazzy and Fang lifted the boy onto the sofa. Yep, Doctor Max, this is me.

"Why is he in strange clothing?" frowned Nudge. "Why has he got a ponytail?"

"Nudge, my ears are bleeding," groaned Iggy. I ignored them, and pulled back his sleeve. _Ouch. _

"He's got a bullet wedged just in his arm. He's still breathing, but out cold," I confirmed.

"So we need to get it out?" asked Nudge. "Will he be okay?"

"Hey, what's that?" asked Gazzy, reaching down to an odd metallic like object on his belt, curved at both ends. "A grenade?"

"I don't think so," Fang replied, "Put it on the table."

Gazzy silently put the metal object on the table nearby.

"Will he be okay?" asked Nudge, as I wrapped bandages around the boy's arm.

"I think so," I replied. I think he's safe here. We can go and pick strawberries."

"Cool," Iggy said. "However, I'll stay behind just in case he gets up."

"Well, you wouldn't be able to tell whether he gets up, or not, would you, Ig?" joked Gazzy, dodging as Iggy aimed a punch at him.

"You sure, Ig?" I asked, finishing off the bandages.

"Uh, uh. Now go and pick some strawberries…"

(Iggy POV, Some time later)

"Iggy, we're back!" Max called. I ran into the room to see them. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"They took Angel," Max replied, nursing a bleeding lip.

"Who took Angel?"

"Erasers. Has the boy woken up?"

"No."

"Urgh!" someone moaned.

"That'll be him," I replied, and walked back into the room.

(Zero POV)

"Wha'? Where am I?" I asked, wearily opening my eyes.

"Max, he's awake!" I heard a boy shout, and a group of others dashed into the room. _All Children… _

"Hi," I said weakly, getting up.

"No, no, stay down," said the one called Max, a girl, pushing me back into the sofa.

I looked at my wound. "So, where the heck am I, anyway?"


	3. So, you're not from around here?

Thanks for all of the reviews! They're appreciated. As always, I don't own Maximum Ride OR Star Wars (Yet).

Maximum Ride: Order of the Jedi

Chapter 03: So, you're not from around here?

(Earth, Zero's POV)

"Well, duh, you're in America," an eight-year-old replied.

_America? _I thought. _This is defiantly not Tatooine. _

"Earth?" asked the blind boy who was next to me.

_That's a planet out of legend… _I thought, frowning. _Earth. _"Oh, yeah. America. I remember."

"What happened?" asked an eleven-year-old girl, anxiously. "Who shot you?"

"Wolf like creatures. I stopped them from killing me, but they shot me."

"Erasers," Max explained. "They took Angel. How did you stop them anyway?"

"Watch," I held out my hand at the lightsaber across the table, and used the force to move it towards me. It shot into my hand.

"Wicked," the eight-year-old exclaimed.

"What happened?" asked the blind one.

"It's something called The Force," I replied. "It's an ability that I have."

"So where are you from anyway?" asked Max.

"Corusant."

"Corusant? Never heard of it. Must be a place in England," said another boy, speaking for the first time.

_I'll go with the flow, _I thought. "Yeah, it's in England." _Wherever the hell that is. _"So you said your friend was missing?"

"Yes. Kidnapped, more like," said the blind one. "By the way, my name's Iggy."

"I'm the Gasman," said The Gasman, letting out three farts in quick succession.

"Urgh… Gazzy," said the eleven-year-old. "I'm Nudge, by the way."

"Fang," said the last boy.

"And, I'm Max," Max replied. "I think you've gathered that they took Angel."

"Uh, uh. So, are we going to go after her?" I asked.

"Of course," Nudge replied. "But then, you don't know where we're going to, do you?"

"No."

"The School," Fang spoke. "Where we came from. They want us back."

"Why did they take Angel and not you, if they wanted you all back? And, why are the Erasers chasing after you anyway?"

"You swear that you won't tell anyone without our confirmation?" asked Max.

"Is it that secret?" I asked, surprised, and then nearly wheeled over in shock as the children lifted wings out of their bodies. "So it is that secret. What was that?"

"Erasers!" The Gasman gasped, diving out of the way as window crashed. Three Erasers poured in, as more entered through the doorway. The kids went on red alert, and soon, each of them was engaged with two Erasers each. About five others came for me.

"This one's new," said an Eraser, licking his lips. "And not a freak by the looks of it."

"Have you tried looking in the mirror lately?" I asked, dodging a fist from the nearest Eraser. "Want to look up the definition of freak?"

The Eraser ignored me, and lunged out a fist, but the years of Jedi training taught me well. I dropped to the floor, and rolled out of the Eraser's attacks. I must have dropped my lightsaber, for I could see it lying on the sofa. I didn't want to reveal my weapon, but it must be now, or I would be killed. I concentrated my willpower on bringing the blade to me, and as it shot into my hand, it blurred into life, the purple fuzz that caused the Erasers, and the kids to step back from me, in shock. I grasped the lightsaber with two hands, and held it above my head, the light behind my back.

"Come and get me, dog boy," I said, and the Erasers launched themselves in for the kill.


	4. Erasers with Lasers?

I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR STAR WARS. HOWEVER I DO OWN ZERO HIGARU & RAVEN. ENJOY CHAPTER FOUR!

Maximum Ride: Order of the Jedi

Chapter 04: Erasers with Lasers?

"Bloody hell," The Gasman paused, as my lightsaber hummed, bringing down two Erasers. I then used the force to strangle another, and the rest fled. "What is that thing?"

"It's a Lightsaber. Now, I thought we were going to get Angel?" I asked. Suddenly, an Eraser, lying wounded on the floor, got up, and pointed his gun at Max. "Uhh, Max. Don't move."

"Why?" asked Max. "Or do I not want to know?"

"Eraser. Gun pointing at you," I whispered.

The lone Eraser paused, as I walked over to him. "Tell us where they're taking Angel."

"Over my dead body," he snarled.

"That can be arranged," I held my lightsaber up to his neck. "But I'll let you live, if you tell me where Angel is, or being taken to."

"Fine, I'll tell you," The Eraser snarled. "The School. We're taking her to the school. You'll never see that freak again!"

He pulled the trigger. Instantly, I cut him down with the lightsaber, but Max was lying wounded on the floor, crumpled in a heap, unconscious – blood spurting out of her arm. Trust the Erasers to shoot everyone in the arm.

"She's alive," a girl confirmed. "Don't die, Max, please don't die!"

"But barley," I added, bending over her to check on the wound. "Max. Are you okay?"

"Well, do you think she is okay?" the blind one asked.

"We have to get her to Corusant. I saw that gun, and it was no ordinary gun. It was a laser," I confirmed reluctantly.

"A laser?" asked one.

"Yes, A laser. Now, I'm not from Earth. Corusant is not on Earth. I'm a Jedi Padawan from Corusant – one of the elite Jedi Order. Now, I'm going to get Max to Corusant, bust Angel out of that School, and beat the crap out of the Erasers."

"That was some speech," The Gasman said after a moment of awkward silence. "Are you really from another planet?"

"Yes, now that Planet has the cure to Max's wound. If we can get there in time," I groaned. "But my Spaceship's crashed – I can't get a signal, and I can't fit Max in my Star fighter as well as me."

"So basically, we're screwed," The blind one murmured.

"But we can call for aid. All we need is enough power. How many electronic stuff is in your house?" I asked, lying Max on the sofa, the same one that I had been on moments ago.

"There's a plug which connects to all the other plugs," the boy replied.

"Thanks. What are your names, anyway?" I asked. "I know Max's and The Gasman's."

"I'm Fang, she's Nudge, and he's Iggy," Fang replied. "Now, are we going to sit here all day, or what?"

"Good point," I replied. "Gasman, Iggy, get these dead bodies out of the house. Check for any electric stuff."

"Right you are," Iggy replied. "Should we keep the Lasers? You've got a cool lightsaber, and we should have some sort of gun."

"Iggy," Fang grimaced. "Fine."

"Nudge, Fang, come with me," I replied. "We're going to hook every electrical thing up to my com link, Which'll give us enough power – hopefully."

"Enough power to do what?" asked Nudge.

"To save Max," I replied. "This Com link can call my Master, and he'll send for aid."

"What are we waiting for?" asked Fang, leading the way to the plugs. "Follow me!"

(Corusant)

Darth Sidous looked at Darth Maul, and smiled beneath his hood. "Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice are becoming more and more of a nuisance. And, there is also the matter of our friendship with The Itex Company of Earth. I will send some droids down to the planet to make sure that everything is okay. You will track the two Jedi, Maul."

"Yes Master. What about the youngling?" asked Maul, turning to leave.

"Soon… he shall be killed," Darth Sidous replied. "Now go, Maul."

"Yes, my master."


	5. Calling the Cavalry

**Sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter Five:**

Maximum Ride: Order of the Jedi

Chapter 05: Calling the Cavalry

(Zero's POV/ America, Earth)

"So we need power! More power!" I cried, leaping over the tangled mess of wires on the floor. "If we give this thing enough power, we can-"

"Where the hell have you been, my young padawan?" the hologram flickered into life, displaying a picture of my master – and he was not pleased.

"I crashed," I said sheepishly. "Pulled out of hyperspace in the wrong universe."

"So where are you?" asked Raven.

"Earth. The planet of a legend. It's real, and I need help," I replied. "There's these mutant wolf like hybrids that are attacking us – and they have weaponry far beyond this planet's technology."

"Are you serious?" asked Raven, and suddenly began walking. "I'm going to the council. Are you hurt?"

"No, but somebody is. I crashed, and then I got shot by the Eraser – that's what they're called, and some people saved me. However, the Erasers attacked – and shot one of the girls."

"What've I told you about not making friends with the natives?" asked Raven. "I'm just entering the council, by the way."

(Raven's POV/ the Jedi Council, Corusant)

"Masters," I bowed, and the life-size hologram of my padawan bowed as well.

"What matter is on your mind, Master Horst?" asked Yoda.

"Forgive me, Yoda, but I am not a Master – I am a Knight. I do not wish to be called something that I am not," I bowed again.

"Why should we call you a Knight when you are a Master?" asked Master Windu, looking at me. "The Council has been debating this for some time, and we have decided to grant you a position of Jedi Master – congratulations, Master Thorn."

"It is an honour," I replied, before turning to the hologram of my padawan, "Now then – Zero. You have something to explain, I take it?"

I watched, as Zero told the Council about his story. Kid-Adi-Mundi frowned, his wrinkles on his tall head creasing. "This is grave news. But we do not interfere with Earth's population. It has been laid down in the laws of the Council."

"How can you not help?" Zero asked, shocked. "My friends are in danger. One of them has been kidnapped by the Erasers!"

"Quiet down, please, young padawan," Master Windu looked at Zero, frowning. "I think you have been too reckless. Did you know it was Earth when you landed?"

"No, but..."

"Did you know that the natives were human, when you landed?"

"Masters," Raven interrupted. "Please, do not interrogate my Padawan. He has suffered much hardship, as of late. If you remember, from the story that he just told – he got wounded in the arm. As did his friend."

"And are you suggesting we send what Jedi we have to Earth to destroy the Eraser threat?" asked Master Windu. Suddenly, another hologram appeared, and there was a picture of Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Master Windu turned to him. "What is the situation on Naboo?"

"The blockade over Naboo has been dispersed," Obi-Wan replied. "I have a friend here who helped me, and who I wish to train to become my Padawan."

"You cannot have a padawan," Kit Fisto spoke, "You are still being taught by Qui-Gon Jinn."

"With all due respects, Master Fisto, Qui-Gon died at the blade of a Sith."

There were numerous gasps around the room. "So was it the one that attacked Qui-Gon on Tatooine?"

"The very same," Obi-Wan replied. "Now, may I introduce, Anakin Skywalker – the boy responsible for," he coughed, "blowing up the droid control ship after he landed in it."


	6. Planetary Landings

**I do not own Maximum Ride or Star Wars. I own Zero and Raven, and the plot to this story. Sorry for the long wait, blame writer's block. **

Maximum Ride: Order of the Jedi

Chapter 06: Planetary Landings

(Zero's POV, Earth)

"Angel's still missing!" wailed the Gasman. "And Max is hurt. What are we going to do?"

"We're going to do this!" I shouted. "Fang, come with me. We're going up to my star-fighter to salvage the medical supplies for Max."

"And then?" asked Fang.

I smiled. "We're going to find Angel."

Quickly, we made our way up the mountainside, to the place where I had crashed my ship.

"What's that?" asked Fang, pointing at a huge black shape in the sky.

"Trouble," I exclaimed. "Something's coming."

"Jedi?" asked Fang, as we made our way through a bush.

"No, they said they weren't coming. But It can't be," I groaned, as I squinted at the ship's symbols. My mouth dropped open. "Oh, Fang... We're all dead. I'm sorry, we're all dead."

"What is it, Zero?" asked Fang, shocked. "What the hell is it?"

"An army of droids," I grimaced, as the spaceship landed, someway of in the distance.

"Not good, I'm guessing?" Fang asked.

"Not good," I admitted. "C'mon, we've got to get Max cured. My ship should be somewhere –"

"Well, look who it is," said a voice from behind us. We turned around to see four Erasers. "The Alien and the freak."

Fang curled his hands into fists, and I reached for my lightsaber. However, the Erasers had lasers trained on us. There were more of them coming. Suddenly, the unconscious bodies of Max, Iggy, The Gasman and Nudge where being carried on the Erasers' backs, towards a small truck.

"Fang, stay back," I warned him. "There's too many of them. We could take a few out, but they-"

"Roger Roger," a mechanic voice spoke behind me, and I turned around to see 300 battle droids. "You will come with us, Jedi."

"Oh I don't think so!" I yelled, kicking the Eraser that had approached me and flinging my whipping my Lightsaber out, activating it. "We're not going anywhere."

"Bad move," the Eraser snarled. "Load weapons!"

I groaned. I really need to think these things through.

"Kill them," he ordered, and the lasers fired down towards us, hurtling at full speed.


	7. To Die, or Not to Die

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, or Star Wars. I do however; own this story, Zero and Raven...**

**WARNING: CHARACHTER DEATHS IN THIS CHAPTER. VIOLENCE INCLUDED. **

Maximum Ride: Order of the Jedi

Chapter 07: To Die, Or Not To Die

(Zero's POV)

There were too many lasers trained on us. I coudn't defeat them all on my own. It was Impossible, a mad man's task.

Suddenly, a brown figure leapt in front of me, and deflected the laser at the nearest Eraser.

"It's about time you got here, Master Windu," I smiled, breathing a sigh of relief as Mace Windu began chopping up the guards.

"Who's he?" asked Fang.

"He's on the Jedi Council," I explained, deflecting another bullet as more and more Jedi appeared from the tree-tops and from around the perimeter. "The Council controls The Jedi."

Fang pulled out his own laser which he had collected at the E-House, and began firing at the nearest Battle Droids and Erasers, both caught up in the mix. It was pandemonium. Obi-Wan Kenobi was next to me, holding of five droids by himself. I was helping him, creeping around behind the droids and sticking my lightsaber in the back of their heads.

"Who's you friend, Zero?" asked My master Raven, throwing his lightsaber towards a cluster of Erasers, and using the force bring down three Battle Droids before his lightsaber came back to him.

"Fang," he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Fang," Raven blocked a laser from the Battle Droid nearest to him, before bringing it down. "Now get the hell out of here, both of you!"

"But, Master!" I protested, lobbing the head off a battle droid.

"Just GO!" Raven yelled, turning towards me, trying to make me – Wham! A laser hit him directly in the back of his head, and he fell to the floor, blood spurting out of his mouth.

"MASTER!" I bellowed, and even though he was between at least fifteen Battle droids, I fought my way through, before finally reaching him. I bent down, and cradled his head in my arms.

"You have... done well, Zero," Raven smiled. "You don't need my training any... more."

"But... Master!" I screamed, tears dropping from my eyes. It took an awful lot to make me cry, but this was one of the times where I couldn't stop it.

"You... never did need my training, Zero. You were fantastic from the start," Raven coughed up more blood. "And you know what?"

"No," I replied, brushing off the tears.

"So was I," Raven smiled, before his eyes finally closed, and the blood stopped spurting out of his mouth. Around him, the battle was coming to an end. The droids and the erasers where retreating, and the casualties of their side where much more than ours. Even though Master Windu had brought a mere two hundred Jedi, they had been more than a match for the droids.

I reluctantly laid his head down on the blood-soaked grass, and rested his green lightsaber on top of him.

"A great Comrade, we have lost today," said a voice from behind us, and Fang and me turned around to see the most powerful Jedi – Master Yoda, himself. "But new ones, we have gained. What is your name?"

"Fang," Fang told Master Yoda, and on my instructions, bowed. "It's an honour to meet you."

"Fang!" The flock screamed, awakening from their unconsciousness, everyone did, including Max. "Zero!"

"It'll take more than a few hundred Erasers and twice that much droids to stop me," I brushed off, cheering up by the arrival of my friends.

"After great discussion," Yoda looked at Max, me and Fang. "Made a decision, we have. Corusant, you shall come."

"Even us?" asked the Gasman.

"Even you," Mace Windu finished. "It seems they only came for you six. You would be safer on Corusant."

"Wicked," The Gasman smiled.


	8. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changes to the Star Wars & Maximum Ride Plot, and Zero, and Raven. **

Maximum Ride: The Order of the Jedi

Chapter 08: Arrival.

(Zero's POV, A Jedi Spaceship)

I looked out of the window, into the stars as the ship left Earth. The stars were shining brightly, even though it was daytime on the planet below. I heard a noise behind me and saw The Gasman, walking along the hallway.

"This thing is awesome!" he smiled, looking at all the buttons along the roof.

"Glad you liked it," I smiled. "This is the Phoenix."

"Cool," The Gasman looked awed by the technology. "Imagine what I could blow up with this stuff..."

I chuckled. "I'm gonna see what the others are doing."

I appeared at the doorway to the flock's room, to see the others either walking about or sitting down.

"Congratulations," I smiled. "You're the youngest ever winged humans to fly into space!"

"Really?" Fang lifted one eye. "There are more of us?"

"There may be a planet for hybrids," I smiled. "We're trying to find it."

"That's not where we came from though," Max frowned. "We wouldn't fit in there. We're human, just with wings."

"You guys get some sleep," I smiled. "Space travel takes a long time. And Max, no need to remain on guard. This ship's got force fields protecting it, and this is disguised as a trade-ship, so no-one will bother us."

"Okay," Max flopped back down on the bed, exhausted, as the Gasman entered the room.

"See you guys," I left the room, and the door shut behind me.

***

The next day, we woke up to find ourselves entering the Corusant atmosphere. I ran in to wake the flock up, but they were already awake, their noses pressed against the window, even Max, looking out at the vast city, the capital of the Republic. My home. And my master's.

My master. I was only just getting used to the fact that I wouldn't be able to see him again. My mentor. I remember, he picked me up when I was a baby from the lower levels of Corusant. He told me I was found asleep by the dustbins outside a night-club. So yeah – no parents that I knew of. Neither had the flock, so I found out.

With a loud roar, the engines were cut and the craft came to a halt. We had landed. I was home.


	9. The Chosen One

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changes to the Star Wars & Maximum Ride Plot, and Zero, and Raven. I am sick of writing this so will not write it again. But however, these rules still apply. **

Maximum Ride: Order of the Jedi

Chapter 09: The Chosen One

(Zero's POV)

"Wow," The Gasman breathed, as we left the ship. The flock were looking around the city line of Corusant, with awe.

"I'm glad you liked it," I smiled. "You're the first people from Earth to come into our Galaxy."

'_He called us people, not mutants,' _Max observed. "What about Earth, is everyone there going to be alright with the droids and the Erasers?"

"There is a rule laid down in the history of the Jedi Council that we cannot interfere with Earth and its population," I said sadly. "Rules are rules, so I'm going to present myself to the Council and see if we can save your planet. Seeing as the droids seem to be moving there... I reckon things should be in our favour."

I noticed that a small boy was watching us as we walked up along the platform. I turned, and noticed that he had hair tied up in a pony-tail, like mine.

"Hello," he said, walking over to me.

"Hi," I replied. "Who're you.

"Anakin. Anakin Skywalker," Anakin replied. "Who're you?"

"Zero Higaru," I replied.

"I'm Max," Max replied.

"I'm Fang," Fang added.

"I'm Iggy," Iggy told Anakin.

"I'm Nudge."

"I'm the Gasman."

"And I'm Angel," Angel finished.

"Nice to meet you," Anakin replied. "I've gotta go, my master expects me for my first mission."

"Who's your master?" I asked. "You look a bit old to be a padawan."

"Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," Anakin replied. "Who's yours?"

"Master Raven Horst," I informed him. "However, he died on his last mission. A droid laser in the back... but I'd rather not talk about it."

"I'm sorry. Hey, see you guys around." Anakin waved, and ran off.

"Nice kid," I watched him turn a corner. I then flicked up my PDA. **(A/N: I don't know what it's called, but I'm going to call it a PDA for now until someone tells me the Jedi term for it. They will win a free virtual cookie)** "The meeting's been put off until next week. Let me show you your rooms."

"Cool," The Gasman replied. "What're we going to do until then?"

"Make it up as we go along, I guess. What's the fun in planning it all out?" I asked, and Nudge chuckled.


	10. Flying Bus

**Sorry about the lateness, folks. Been busy with Uprisal and Two Strangers. Also, a note for those who read the "Time Magic and Wings series", that's been discontinued. Expect slow updates to the "Sands of Time" fic, and I should have the next chapter of Uprisal up soon and Two Strangers will be up by next weekend. Enjoy! **

**Maximum Ride/Star Wars: Order of the Jedi**

**Chapter 10: Flying Bus**

**A Week Later...**

I was dressed in my Jedi robes, and was on my way to lead The Flock to the meeting. They'd settled in much better here, mainly because they aren't hunted down 24/7 by the Erasers that had attacked us.

I opened the door to their room, large in comparison to mine. I noticed the flock had been outfitted in formal costumes, which surprised me, for I had never seen them in anything other than their regular clothes before.

"Are you lot ready? Your planet is at stake here," I replied, and then looked Angel in the eye.

'_What?' _she asked, speaking into my head.

'_I know you can read minds. Don't use it on the politicians. Mind tricks work on only the weak minded in this part of the universe'. _

Angel nodded, looking glum.

I led the flock down a series of passageways and up three flights of stairs, before we had to board a hover bus. The bus took us through the skylines to the senate building. The Flock were still looking out the window at every chance, taking in all of the spacecraft, the architecture and the skies.

Max turned away from the window, and spoke to me. "Is everywhere a city?"

"Almost," I replied. "Almost everywhere. However, many of the worlds in The Galaxy are different to this one. Corusant is just the capital – there are others like Naboo, Tatooine and Hoth."

"Hoth?"

"An outer-rim world, covered in Snow," I informed her.

"Snow," Gazzy asked. "What's Tatooine covered in?"

"Sand."

"Naboo?"

"A garden world," explained Obi-Wan Kenobi, climbing onto the bus. I noticed that Anakin was with him, and that we had stopped. I looked at my Datapad **(A/N: Thanks JesusFreakft!)**, and it told me that this would be our last stop before the Senate building.

"Master Kenobi," I bowed. "Are you coming to the meeting?"

"Yes, Zero," Obi-Wan replied. "Your friends have settled in quite well."

"I know," I replied. "I think this is a new record for how long they've gone without being attacked by Erasers."

"Erasers?" Anakin asked.

"Back on our home planet, we were attacked constantly," explained Max. "Men who could turn into Wolves at will were constantly chasing us. They wanted us back."

Anakin didn't continue the talk. "You're a long way from home?"

"Yep," Fang had now turned away from the window.

"Are you?" asked Max.

Anakin nodded. "Tatooine. You probably haven't heard about it before."

"Actually we have," Nudge interrupted. "Zero told us about it. Isn't it full of sand? I'd love to go to a planet with sand on, I mean, think of all the sandcastles you could build-"

"Nudge," Fang put his hand over her mouth. "You're rambling again."

"You wouldn't want to go to Tatooine," Anakin replied. "Too dangerous unless you're with people who you know. Where do you come from anyway?"

"Earth."


End file.
